The present invention relates to firearm work benches or cradles of the type adapted to support a firearm (i.e. a long gun) in a user-convenient generally horizontal orientation for service or repair. More particularly, the present invention is related to a self-standing cradle-like work bench or support which aids in the periodic maintenance, servicing, or adjustment of firearms such as rifles, shotguns and the like. The invention is believed properly classified in U.S. utility class 42, subclass 94.
Numerous applications exist for a reliable support bench. As will be recognized by modern gun smiths, firearms hobbyists and the like, proper firearm maintenance may entail any of a variety of tasks, ranging from periodic cleaning and oiling to the installation of optional accessories such as scopes, lanyards, and the like. A good work bench is also necessary for conveniently implementing safe and reliable firearm repairs.
In the prior art, a plurality of firearm-supporting rest benches are known. They may be called "gun vices", "gun supports", "work benches", "firearm cradles" or the like. As used herein, the term "gun cradle" shall refer generally and interchangeably to all such devices. Most of the prior art devices include some form of planar surface from which vertical support members extend upwardly. Usually an elevated member receives the stock or barrel of the firearm, and a lower companion member emanating from the base receives the shoulder stock.
Probably the most important type of firearm work bench comprises a form of vice. Such a vice must be strong enough to firmly support a variety of different gun barrels and stocks. Known prior art gun vices usually include jaws with a plurality of teeth for firmly engaging the gun part embraced. Typically, a gun vice will include some form of clamp at its opposite ends to firmly secure the firearm.
Representative of typical prior art gun vices are the vice presently sold under the trademark "MOUNTAIN MEADOW" and a solid mahogany gun vice seen in the Autumn 1987 catalog of Sportsman's Inc.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,314 issued to Sorensen on May 22, 1984 discloses a fire arm support device, in which a base supports a pair of opposed wedges equipped with grooves for receiving a firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,613 issued to Anderson, Jr. provides a rifle support, which does not include stabilizers or the like, but which does does disclose spaced apart grooves in upright sides for receiving a fire arm. Similarly, Burton U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,746 discloses a utility gun rack for boats which includes a pair of grooved ends adapted to have fire arms supported and extended therebetween. Notched or grooved apparatus which can receive fire arms is also seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,329,278; 3,477,586; and, 3,288,304.
Firearm supports or bench rests of lesser relevance include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,531; 3,012,350; 2,877,689; 3,125,929; 3,711,984; 4,207,699; 4,007,554; 4,055,017; 2,740,530; 4,409,751; and, 4,026,057.
However, a major disadvantage of such prior art vices is that the finish of the firearm disposed thereon may easily become marred or scratched by abrasion against the rigid supporting surfaces. Scratches and other surface blemishes may seriously undermine the value of the firearm, particularly if the gun barrel or metal parts of the gun have been blued. As will be well appreciated by those skilled in the art, rebelling of firearms may be extremely tedious, time-consuming, and expensive.
The compressive jaws of typical prior art gun vices may also seriously damage the expensive treated surface of crafted wooden parts of the firearm, such as the butt or stock. Even plastic stocks are highly susceptible to scratches and other surface mutilations. Hence it would be desirable to provide a work bench which is adapted to firmly retain the firearm in position for maintenance or repair without the use of compressive jaws. It would also be desirable to provide a firearm work bench which would receive the trigger guard so that the firearm may be supported in a variety of selective positions.
An acceptable gun cradle device has to have "hold power" and "rock solid stability." These two forces oppose each other and they have to be brought together, or "bonded." No prior firearms cradle invention , to my knowledge, has ever accomplished this. A new locking system in this art is called for; it suggests stabilizers, with only two holding points.
The Sorrenson principle mentioned in the aforementioned patent was well know in ancient times. It was used to build pyramids, but it was much too powerful for delicate firearms. I designed my locking system to "press lock" and "lift unlock" since I want a device that would lock loosely, lock to fit, lock to snug. and lock with enough power to hold tight and solid yet not enough to damage firearms. I want to select a user-appropriate fit. This would seem impossible and it almost was. I figured out the locking system by known principles, facts and natural energy force (i.e. resistance.)
In compression everything and particle is absolute equal in force within and effects every known and unknown angle exactly the same. My locking system "presses to lock," and "lifts to unlock." For the best compression resistance lock for my applications, I used leather strips.
Holding and stabilizing firearms, or cross bows for maintenance, repair, display, bore sight adjustment, bench rest, rack to name a few is a major problem that has challenged mankind since the time they were invented. Devices have been invented to help with some of the basic steps and problems which I will describe. Cradle vices limited to one or two. Position functions with holding power, but they are conventionally equipped with no stabilizers. Other type locking cradle "sorrenson" wooden wedge block incline locking device, but no stabilizers. Gun racks, transporting racks, gun cases, this type was not designed for and would not perform for maintenance service or repair, and have no locking device or stabilizers. Bench rests of different types for shooting and sighting, adjusting scope. Portable tool boxes, one has two groves cut in top on each each end right, to fit a specific rifle. This would accept the rifle it was cut to fit, and hold it above the tool box same as the standard well known gun rack. Rifle would be loose not tight and would accept only one size rifle. This tool box one rifle top has no locking "tightening" device or stabilizers. Loose rifle, box would roc and be unstable.
The standard large padded vice used in repair shops is used for the bench lock or hold. Conventional vices do work but they are often too big and too powerful. Bradded vice locks are so bulky on the bench that there is usually insufficient room to work. Also, if the apparatus is too tight, damage to the firearm results. If too loose, an undesirable slip and "see-saw" action can result. Shop padded vices are bolted down for stability but they make forceful contact and hold only one point or section. This creates the "see-saw". Similarly these problems exist for butt, stock removal and or repair. Also firearm locked or viced into padded vice action can't be worked or tested, unless the firearm is appropriately loosened.
The key problem with the standard padded vice is well known and documented, repeated and stressed by all firearm's authorities, experts, teachers and instructors. To the firearm owner all of us who own firearms, we hear the constant admonition:
"if you are not an expert or don't know exactly what you are doing, do not under any circumstances lock up "vice in" or tighten up your firearm in a vice because of probable, almost certain damage to the firearm . . . "
A technician or a properly trained amateur should be trained for an appropriate "touch and power feel" before using constrictive vices on modern firearms. The smaller portable vice cradles rely on the vice lock in one form or another. The basic motto is "Screw into or tighten up." However, "easy grip handles" help to prevent over tightening, thus they are less likely to damage a serviced gun. Another prior art device incorporates a C-clam to "vice in" the firearm (i.e. to tighten it up.)
Another manufacturer of shooting rest "outers" advertises option vice clamps. But they all rely on the thread- nut principal be it wood or metal. Again the conventional motto is "Screw in to tighten up- Screw out to loosen up." In my research and study it became apparent that gun enthusiasts must try to improve the vice, to make a better vicing, and a less damaging vice. But what became strikingly apparent to me was the fact that noone had given thought to "stabilization." Some advertise a standard hardware type rubber or plastic grommet washer type feet on the bottom four corners to "prevent scratching and marring to bottom surface". This part was to confirm and be as proof that I do know and understand what I have stated.